


Clover's Story

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season Two [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: This is the story of what happened with Clover and the Master as told by Clover...





	Clover's Story

The first thing I did upon setting foot into the Master’s TARDIS was change my clothes. There was no way I was giving that bastard the benefit of seeing me in my cute pink bunny pyjamas a moment longer than I had to. My nano-fabric shimmered and I willed myself into a suitably modest and maternity appropriate black trousers and sweater ensemble.

I watched as the Master crossed to his control console and used one hand to close the doors and set his TARDIS in flight. His other hand kept his Tissue Compression Eliminator trained upon me so that I couldn’t try jumping him.

What can I say about the interior of the Mater’s TARDIS? Not much except it was just like yours, Doctor, other than he’d opted for the darker, Tim Burton colour scheme.

Once we were in flight the Master clearly felt confident that I could no longer try to escape and so he put away his TCE. That was his first mistake, or so I thought, I’ve seen you pilot the TARDIS enough times, Doctor, that I felt that if I could just overpower the Master then maybe I could pilot my way back to Earth.

I know, I was pregnant and attempting to take down a violent Time Lord criminal in my condition probably wasn’t the best idea, but I was desperate, okay?

The Master had worked his way around to a different panel on his console and he smiled at me almost apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Clover, but it’s necessary that you go to sleep for a while.” He smiled condescendingly as he activated a switch on the panel in front of him and a gas mask on the end of a long transparent tube descended from the ceiling to dangle over his head.

The Master reached for the gas mask to place it over his face and his finger hovered over a rather cliched and dramatic looking red button.

“Oh no you don’t!” I cried and I leapt at him and began to wrestle with him for possession of the gas mask.

Now I may have been pregnant and slightly overweight, but I still wasn’t a pushover and I succeeded in tripping the Master onto the floor and I snatched the dangling gas mask and triumphantly placed it over my own face.

“Ha!” I exclaimed in triumph as my finger came down on that dramatic red button.

There was a hiss of gas… right out of the mask and into my face.

“Motherfuc…” I managed to gurgle before I passed out and I heard the smarmy cackle of the Master follow me into oblivion.

 

I woke up with the darkly handsome face of the Master leering over me. We were in another room of his TARDIS judging from the ebony roundels on the walls. I was feeling lightheaded from the gassing, but I was also feeling lighter in other areas too. In a moment of panic my hands flew to my abdomen to check that my baby bump was still there. All I felt were perfect flat abs.

“What the fuck have you done with my baby?” I literally shrieked in unbridled fury and sat up in the bed that I was lying in.

Big mistake. I was suddenly overcome with a nauseating attack of dizziness, presumably an after effect of the gas, and I very nearly toppled head over tits onto the floor if it wasn’t for the Master’s strong arms catching hold of me and lowering me gently back onto the pillow.

“Let me go! Let me go!” I screamed and kicked, but I still felt too weak to put up as much of a fight as I would have liked.

“Please calm down, Clover!” the Master soothed in his annoyingly silky-smooth voice. “The baby is fine and she’s doing well. You can see her and hold her if you like?”

“You had no right to take her out of me!” I protested, unwilling to let go of my anger. All I wanted to do right now was scratch out his eyeballs and feed them to him. “She wasn’t full term. She’ll be premature.”

“Clover, my dear, you saw how far along you were after such a short time. The baby was far more developed than you think and she would have arrived any day now. I just helped her along, that’s all.” The Master tried to assure me.

“I want to see her.” I snarled at him. “I want to see her now!”

The Master stepped away from the bed with hands raised placatingly.

“I’ll go and fetch her. She’s sleeping in the next room. I’ll even let you name her.” And then he was gone.

“Let me name her?” I fumed at the empty room. “Too right I’ll fucking name her. She’s my fucking daughter!”

Then the door opened again and the Master returned with the most adorable looking bundle cradled tenderly in his arms. He was smiling and cooing at the unseen baby as he approached the bed.

I sat up slowly and made myself comfortable before the Master handed my daughter to me.

I accepted her into my arms and my anger disappeared like water being let out of a sink. My frown was literally turned upside down as I got a look at our daughter’s face for the first time.

Doctor, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Her eyes were a dark and soulful brown, just like yours, and her hair was a tousled mop of sandy brown waves that curled up at the ends like little piglets’ tails. She had an adorable little button mushroom nose and her little mouth was curled up into the cutest smile you’ve ever seen. I kissed her pink forehead and told her how beautiful she was about a dozen times whilst letting her hold my pinkie finger in one of her tiny, perfectly formed hands. I didn’t realise I was crying until one of my tears splashed onto her cheek and I gently rubbed it away.

“Sorry, little one.” I said softly. “Mommy’s in bits. She never knew how cute you would be.”

“Do you have a name for her yet?” the Master asked in a tone that suggested that he was reluctant to intrude on the moment I was sharing with my child.

I was feeling too overwhelmed with joy to be pissed at him right now.

“She’s like a little angel.” I cooed proudly. “Would it be too cliched if I called her Angela?”

“Angela Daniels does have a lovely ring to it.” The Master assured me.

“You’re going to let her have my last name then?” I chided, the edge creeping back into my voice.

“Of course.” The Master replied. “After all, she is your daughter.”

“What do you have planned for her?” I had to ask.

“I’m not going to harm her, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” The Master told me. “I may be a monster, but I do have some standards.”

“So, what do you want with her?” I persisted.

“I’m going to raise her as my own.” He answered me.

I glared at him, taking in his dark, ebony complexion.

“I think she’s gonna be able to tell that you’re not her real father.” I sneered.

“I’ll tell her she’s adopted.” The Master replied with a shrug.

“And where do I come into all of this?” I wondered.

The Master looked at me and I noticed for the first time that he had one hand concealed behind his back.

“You’ve played your part, Clover. Now it’s time for you to go.” He replied and he produced a syringe from behind his back.

I was holding Angela, there was nothing I could do to stop him as he jabbed the needle into my arm and depressed the plunger, injecting God knows what into me.

“You bastard!” I snarled, but I was already starting to feel drowsy.

The Master gently prised Angela out of my unresisting arms and he stood back as I slumped into my pillow and returned to the land of darkness.

 

This time when I woke up there was a complete stranger standing over me. He was wearing a uniform, like the one I’m wearing now, Port Security. Why am I still wearing this?

Ah, yup, that’s better. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, this guy was Port Security for Port Andromeda.

That’s what he told me anyway when I inevitably asked:

“Who are you? Where am I?”

My next question was:

“How the fuck did I get here?”

“You were left here, unconscious, right on our doorstep.” Jerry the security guy told me. “Security cameras saw some sort of blue box appear out of nowhere. It was only there for a few seconds before it vanished again and left you behind where it had been standing.”

It didn’t take much deduction to realise that the Master had left me here. I don’t know why he didn’t just kill me?

I knew that eventually you would follow the Master’s trail and find me here, but I had no idea how long that would take, so I joined the Port Security team. What with my skills as a thief and adventuring in the TARDIS with you I was a shoe-in, probably overqualified for the job if I’m being honest, but it kept me fed and gave me a place to sleep while I waited for you to come.

I spent my days chasing shoplifters, catching smugglers and overall helping keep the peace at Port Andromeda.

Then one day Jerry and I were patrolling the market decks when we came across a distraught lady who had lost her daughter.

Jerry and I retraced the steps that the mother had taken prior to losing her daughter and that’s when we found the shoe just sitting there on the entrance to that disposal shaft.

Despite Jerry’s protestations I didn’t hesitate in going down there to look for the girl.

Once I was down there I had no idea which way to go. You saw for yourself what it was like down there and there was no trail to follow.

Luckily, I didn’t have to wait too long before something found me. I was stumbling around trying to find some clue as to where the little girl might be when I was attacked from behind. Whoever it was wasn’t counting on my bad ass martial arts skills. I flipped them over my shoulder into the muck and readied myself in a fighting stance.

The guy was wearing an obviously fake lizard mask, but then I guess you saw those for yourself, and he had gloves on that ended in very real sharp knife-like talons. He seemed a bit startled to be on his ass in the gunge, but he got up quickly and immediately started to try and slash me with his Freddy Krueger fingers. For the most part I was too quick for him and dodged pretty easily, but he did get in one lucky hit that tore the front of my uniform. Now you guys have seen how my nano-fabric works, so you know that it didn’t stay torn for long. I couldn’t afford to let him get in another lucky hit like that though. Next time he might open an artery instead of my shirt, and my body doesn’t knit together quite as neatly as the nano-fabric.

I wanted to take him down and then beat the location of the little girl out of him, but things didn’t quite go according to plan. Taking him down was the easy part. I ducked under his next swipe and swept his feet out from under him with a kick. Unfortunately, he fell a little awkwardly and his head hit the side of the tunnel at an angle that no head is supposed to be bent in. The extremely audible crack that accompanied this injury was enough to tell me that this guy would not be getting back up again… ever. Sure enough he landed face down in the mulch and did not move.

With my potential source of information gone I was left wandering the tunnels again in hope of finding a lead to the missing little girl.

And that’s when I ran into you guys.

 

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
